This invention relates to a centerless grinding method and a device using the same.
In general, when a cylindrical stem portion and an inner face of a flange portion of a work are ground in a centerless grinder at a time, such a portion of a grinding wheel, which is to grind the inner face of a flange portion of a work causes wear in the axial direction of the grinding wheel. To cope with this, a wear amount of the grinding wheel should be compensated for in an attempt to insure desired positional accuracy of the inner face of the flange portion. To this end, there is provided a grinding-wheel shaft adapted to shift the grinding wheel in its axial direction in a centerless grinder. However, a prior art centerless grinder dictates the use of a complicated grinding-wheel shaft and a mechanism for controlling or compensating a wear amount. In addition, a grinding amount of the inner face of a flange portion of a work can not be so increased, and the rigidity of a grinding-wheel shaft is lowered.